Where It Comes From
by TempestNightlock
Summary: Ever wonder where L gets his sweets? Amaya, my personal OC, works at a bakery. Which gives them common ground, which in turns lets her begin to fall for him. But as their romance warms the Kira case becomes even more of a problem. Amaya stands by his side in the most terrifying, hilarious, and heart felt moments.
1. Chapter 1

Where It Comes From

Author Note: Don't be discouraged. This is based simply on a relationship that I find possible in the Death Note category. As you go, like in all my stories. I will not put author notes unless I have something important I need to say or warn you about. No silly buisness about my life. So please read them. And go ahead and review too.

Chapter 1

After school I walk a few blocks to the bakery where I work. In the begining of this year my father lost his job and we fell into debt. He told me I would have to stop going to school because he couldn't pay for it anymore.

Instead of crying or yelling I took action. Three days later I became an official employee at this coffee house turned backery. I make enough to manage tuition, and some spare to help out my father. And the work isn't all that hard, I quickly learned all the recipes and I enjoy myself the best I can.

"Amaya! There's another order for twenty of those strawberry cakes!" my boss shouts from the back hearing the bell ring as I enter his shop.

"Oh, my. I hope it isn't one person eating it all." I laugh moving to the back and grabbing an apron to get to work. My boss Haruki is easy going and fun. We often joke and play around but he's a big flirt and is commonly found womanizing customers.

Work today is pretty easy, I prepare and bake the cakes. As I have recently, then I go and sweep and mop the floors. I fix a broken vase and watch the clock.

It's been a lot easier now that we're getting these large orders. They allow me to spend all day in the kitchen. Where I can listen to music while working. And read when I'm pertending to do something.

They also brought in enough money for Haruki to hire Izumi to help with cleaning. She's a part timer like me but her hours are always sketchy. She shows up maybe an hour before I leave. So I don't even see much of her.

I hum along with my head phones, taking the freshly baked cakes out of the oven to cool for frosting. I then get to making the frosting and taking out the strawberries. I can faintly hear the front door opening and closing but I pay no notice. Until I hear my name.

"Yes. Her name is Nakahara Amaya. She's in the back right now if you'd like me to go get her." Haruki says distantly from the front. I take my head phones out of my ears to hear better.

"No. That isn't necessary. I'm just concerned considering your history." a mans voice regards.

"What history?" Haruki sounds offended

"Well. You did spent two years in prison. Did you not?" the man says superiorly.

"I was proven innocent. It was all a big missunderstanding." Haruki states. He seems aggrivated. I peek around the door frame to find a officer glaring my boss down.

"What's going on?" I wonder. They both look at me.

"It's nothing Amaya." Haruki assures. "Are the cakes almost done?"

"Yeah. I just took them out of the oven. They should be ready to frost soon." I answer.

"Oh. Good job Amaya. I'll finish up, you can go on home." I frown._ What's going on that he needs to get rid of me for? _I sigh. _Whatever. _I hang my apron and go out the door with no word hating the ding the door makes as I leave. I curse that stupid bell. _What right does it have to be so cheerful? _

I go about a block before bumping into someone by accident.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I apologize. It's a man, he appears to be in his late fifties maybe. Could be older. And he's in a suit.

"It's alright." the white haired man assures. Then I recognize him.

"Oh! Your going to the bakery aren't you? I wouldn't right now, somethings going on. And your order won't be done for almost another hour." I babble.

"I'm sorry miss. Have we met before?" the man wonders unsure about how I know so much.

"Oh um... no it's my fault. I'm Nakahara Amaya." I hold out my hand for him to shake it. "I'm the one who bakes the cakes at the bakery." I smile trying to seem friendly. He shakes my hand his tensions easing at the clarification.

"Well. It's good to meet you Miss Nakahara but I really do need to go."

"Oh. Well if you say so. But something seriously wrong is happening back at the shop. And it's not a good idea to get involved." I warn. He knods.

"An hour you said?"

"Yeah. They should have everything cleared up and finished by then." I hope.

"Are you currently on your way somewhere?"

"Not really. I was just heading home." Where I'll mope and watch the same movies again.

"How about I drive you there then?" he offers.

"Oh um... thank you. But I.."

"No I insist."

I give in. A free ride sounds too sweet to pass up. So I follow him for about a block where his car is waiting.

"A limo?" I breathe. No wonder why he parked so far away.

"Yes. Now, um. Let me first check and make sure it's alright." he says going to a back door where the window is rolled down. The conversation is short. And soon the white haired man waves me over. He opens the door Hollywood style for me. It makes me feel almost inadiquit. In my jeans and t-shirt. I smile at him and duck in finding a seat.

I don't look at the other person tell I've sat down and the door has closed. His height is impossible to guess with his odd sitting position. But he's thin, his hair is dark black and his skin is pale. I wish I could guess his age, or his status. Anything.

"Um... hello." I remark after a moment

"So you said your name is Nakahara Amaya?" he questions.

"A... yes it is."

"Well, you can call me Ryuzaki." he offers a hand. I take it wondering at who he might be. He's obviously not famous. But he's diffinately rich. He's only in jeans and a white shirt so he must not get out much. That and his majorly white complection.

"It's nice to meet you." I politely smile fighting my urge to stare. _How does someone get circles that dark under their eyes?_

"So Ms. Narahara, what is it that you do?" he asks trying to start a conversation so we don't end up in an awkward silence.

"I work in the kitchen at the bakery down the street." I help. If he's going to be nice enough to try to talk to me, I can be nice enough to keep it going. His face brightens up.

"Really? Do you enjoy it down there?"

"Well, yeah. It's way better than some places I could have worked. And I have really started to love baking. Even if it's hard work."

The car stops and we both look out the window. The door is opened and I'm helped out like a celebrity.

"Your house miss."

I spend the rest of the day thinking of the events of the day. _Who was he?_ I can't answer that question. I can't just google his first name. So I just bathe, eat, and pass out on the couch watching reruns.

The next day is Saturday. The only day I don't have school. But I still have work. So I get dressed feeling more lively than usual besides sleeping on the couch. I just make it out my door when I find Izumi coming up my driveway.

"Amaya!" she frantically calls. "Oh god. I'm so glad your here!" her eyes are wide and she looks scared.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's Haruki. He was arrested this s'morning."

"Is someone going to bail him out?"

"No! Haven't you seen the news he had a heart attack!" Izumi excliams.

"Oh my god." I say softly in shock. "Are we suppose to go to work?"

"I... I don't kn...know!" Izumi stutters her eyes tearing up. The girl looks like she's about to fall apart.

"Okay. Here's what were going to do. Were going to go over there and wait for further information. Got it?"

"Got it." she sniffles glad to have a guide.

I was right to go. When I get there the owner, who I have met only once, is waiting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Where It Comes From

Chapter 2

Where am I suppose to go now? Now that my boss, the whole reason I had a job in the first place, is dead? Well. I guess I do what any other teenager would do, I go home and make myself something to eat.

It sucks that he's dead, and I feel kind of guilty about not really caring about his death, but more for my job. How am I going to pay for tuiton? There's only a few weeks until summer break. So I guess it's not that big of a tragedy, but I had also been secretly stashing away money to pay for my mother's bail. Plus I love my job.

"Amaya! Door!" my father calls.

"Coming!" the sound is muffled regarding the fact that mouth is filled with ice cream. I set down the over sized pint, but then decide to take it with me. Whoever is at the door can't be so important that they'd think it a bad thing I was enjoying the freezing sensation on my tounge.

I find the door, which isn't all that hard considering this is my house. And gaze out. I'd expected Izumi, or one of my school friends, or maybe even a police officer. But what my eyes are graced with seeing, is the confusing yet aesthetically pleasing sight of Ryuzaki. I stare with the ice cream spoon still between my teeth.

"Hello." is how our conversation begins, but the rest is a daze. I'm not really sure how it happened but I accidently except a job I have information on. I think he was just apologizing about my boss's death, and as I rumbled. I must have said something that gave him an idea. He asked a question, a completely absurd and confusing mix of technical words that are far beyond my realm of understanding. And when I object he simply ignores me saying he'll see me Monday and Watari will stop by for my things; and I watch as he walks back to his pretty little car.

What the hell! I mean, sure I wanted a job. But it's not every day someone just tells you your going to work for them. And move in. What's wrong with this guy? Is he insane? Probably, but he also must have made a fair assesment of the pro's and con's of this.

He doesn't seem the type that just lets the wind carry him. He probably knew exactly how I'd react and just how to get the answers he wanted. That must be why he came himself instead of sending the white haired man, Watari, did he say that was his name? Because he knew I could turn down a buisness proposal from that man, but never an idea from someone as mesmerizing and awe inspiring as him. Especially when he wasn't listening to my half of the conversation.

I guess I have no choice. I did agree to it after all.

Monday.

I step gingerly after Ryuzaki clutching my bag in my arms. Watari had taken my luggage, but I don't want anyone touching my bag.

I'm lead into a building. Ryuzaki passes by the security system but I'm stopped.

"She's with me." he tiredly comments. The man lets me go but watches curiously after us.

We stop in a wide room with a plefra of computers. Several men stand around doing various things. They all look and stare. I'm not sure at who. Ryuzaki or me?

"Who's she?" an attractive brunette asks from where he's leaning against the computer desk.

"I'm Am..."

"They don't need to know." Ryuzaki cuts me off.

"Is she staying here now?" a happy looking dark haired man smiles.

"Yes. Can someone call Ms. Amane down to show her to her room? It's on the floor above hers."

"Wait. You have to at least tell us why she's here and what to call her." the brunette remarks annoyed. Ryuzaki sighs and walks to a seat.

"This is Amaya. She's going to work here now. She doesn't know anything about the investigation, and I'd be very appreciative if everyone would keep quiet until I explain."

"If she's working here, why doesn't she know about the investigation?" a man wonders.

"What investigation?" I question.

"It'll be explained soon enough." Ryuzaki doesn't seem up to explaining. He walks over to the computer and pushs a button. "Ms. Amane, can you come down? Now, please." I guess he's tired of waiting.

After a minute of questions being shot down in the intelligant ways, a happy blond skips into the room. A red dress clinging to her and her heels clicking.

"Light!" she squeals running and throwing herself around the annoyed looking brunette.

"Misa. They actually have something for you to do." he unlatches her from him.

"What? You didn't just want to see me?" she pouts.

"Misa Misa! Another girls coming to stay with us!" the dark haired man says practically jumping up and down. Misa looks at me than at Ryuzaki.

"What for?" she still keeps a smile on her face but it's obvious that she's not happy about me being here. "She's a little young to be a detective." she grumbles her black lips pounting.

"Why would I be a detective?"

This seems to be a more complicated question than I thought, because everyone start thinking. Deeply. Even Misa and Ryuzaki.

"Could she be a relative of yours?" a man asks Ryuzaki. I can see how they may think that. I'm not Japanese. My parents were Welsh. Giving me my black hair that allows me to blend in, but only from certian angles. I'm still very pale, and my eyes are wide and blue.

I do sort of look like Ryuzaki, but there's no way that's possible.

"No." Ryuzaki answers.

"Is she a suspect?" Light deduces.

"No."

Watari comes into the room. "Miss. Your things are in your room." he assures. "What's going on?"

"They're trying to guess what Amaya's here for."

"They haven't even gotten close." I supress a giggle. They continue to stare. "I worked at a bakery!"

"Oh." they all intone like that's all the explaination they need.


End file.
